Freedom
by Meireis
Summary: Locked away for centuries, Kikuri seeks freedom. Even if it means dying, and leaving the one she loves most alone.


Konngara hated Jigoku, she always had.

Anyone would, after spending nearly seven centuries locked in it. It was barren and burnt, a dull red terrain that crunched when you walked. The center of the land was filled with the screams of the damned, and the cracking of fire. All emitting from a confusing and contorted system of black buildings, formed like that of a maze. Even just staring at its complex layout would make one dizzy with vertigo.

And at the outskirts, was what can only be described as a village of sorts, although just barely. Lone spirits wandered about it, discarded once their torture was done. It was nothing more than half-built huts to make the mock civilization livable. It was something she questioned at first, they were all dead, right? They didn't need this. But once to she had to live as a warden, although given her own shrine than a house in the village, she realized that when one is sent to Jigoku, they stay forever. That they're still forced to spend their days aware and conscious, living another life right after their previous. That there was no true 'death'. Not one that she knew off, or would ever know of, anyway.

And then there were the several mountains that circled the land, as if caging everything in. Their dry, brown stone terrain cracked crimson streaks, as if even the land itself was dying in this Hell. The smell of flesh in rooms of which the damned were tortured, deafening silence from the spirits as they wander the empty for all eternity. Even if already dead, Konngara felt like she was dying all over again everyday. There was no light in this land, no happiness, no purity...

No purity besides...

She heard a familiar sound of a finger tapping on metal behind her, and there was a sudden spark of happiness only one thing could bring her. She turned, now facing her only companion, her only comfort, in this realm. Light violet flames circled the large disk, oddly not making a single sound. Visible through it was a girl inside. A girl banished to a copper prison for centuries, so long that even she didn't know what she was there for anymore. In Konngara's eyes, despite the disk's cold metal surface, her smile seemed to warm it and light the dimness of Jigoku's sky.

Returning the smile, Konngara's hand instinctively made it's way to the disk's surface, placed gently as if it'd break from her touch alone. And on the other side, Kikuri's hand met with hers. Although there was a wall of bronze between them, Konngara almost thought it was as if she could feel the girl's hand on hers. She found herself looking at the curls that framed her round face, and the happy eyes that stared into hers. As well was what could be seen of her petite body, covered by a simple yet lovely dress, lace framing every edge.

"I've come to see you again." Kikuri's hand moved to sign her words, as no sound could penetrate her enclosure. "You aren't busy, are you?"

"Of course not," Konngara replied in sign language. Despite her inability to speak, Kikuri managed to teach it to her. Although it was used by many, she felt as if the language was their own. Something only they could understand, something that further connected them together. "The spirits are unusually behaved today, so...I'll just take a little break, the yama won't notice."

She could see Kikuri giggle and shake her head, her hand to her forehead. "Oh, but don't go getting yourself in trouble. That worries me so."

"No need." Although it couldn't be heard by the other, Konngara giggled in return. "They won't notice my absence. And I wanted to see you."

After a brief exchange of the words, the two strolled along one of Jigoku's hillsides. Even if they couldn't speak, or didn't sign anything, it was each other's presence alone that made it so enjoyable. To know that even in Hell, they at least had one companion. Someone they could consider a friend...someone they could love. Konngara looked over to see that Kikuri had her typical calm, content look expression, yet...Konngara thought something was different this time. She looked solemn and uneasy. Was something bothering her? She always wondered how Kikuri could stay so positive when every moment of her life she was in cold silence, locked away from the world. But, she couldn't be sure, and decided to push that thought aside. But she couldn't stop thinking about how her gaze was set on the ground below them, and despite the slight smile on her face, she looked somber...

Konngara held the edge of the disk as to stop Kikuri, the flames didn't hurt and seemed to just phase through her hand. The disk turned, and Kikuri looked over to her, a look of slight confusion on her face.

"Kikuri..." Konngara signed. "Something is bothering you, isn't there?"

Kikuri just stared for a few moments, but sighed. "Yes...That's my reason for seeing you today."

That alone made Konngara uneasy. They met almost everyday, every time Konngara was able to look away from supervising wandering spirits, or if it wasn't her turn to punish the damned. The two just enjoyed each other's company, perhaps the only happiness they both found in Jigoku. She was grateful to have her, after spending so much time alone in this depressing realm. Someone so kind, so cheerful, someone so precious to her. Yet...this time, it was for something else. It wasn't just to see each other, or to be happy...She didn't know what else it could possibly be for.

Kikuri was still silent for a few moments more, until her hands slowly began to sign. "I...I have had something on my mind, for awhile now..." She kept her gaze away from Konngara, making the yaksha's heart sink in both worry and hurt. "...Your blade..."

Konngara looked at her sword and then back to Kikuri, confused.

"It...can pierce anything, right? Wielded with hellflame...it can even cut through things immaterial?"

"What are you hinting at?" Konngara quickly signed back to her instead of answering, anxious to find the meaning behind this.

"I had thought that...If it really can cut through anything-" Kikuri's signing was slow, her hands moving timidly. It was obvious by her face that this was all hard to say. "I...wonder if it could-"

Konngara had a feeling she knew what she would say.

"Cut"

She could feel her anxiousness growing.

"Me"

Her eyes widened a little, her hands getting shaky.

"Free."

Konngara just stared, wide-eyed from shock. She had a feeling it was this...yet...why was it still so appaling?

"Konngara..." Kikuri's expression saddened, barely forcing her hands to sign words. She tried to reach out her hand to comfort her, and flinched when it touched the hard surface of her disk. For a moment, she had forgotten about her imprisonment, and all she saw was Konngara beside her. She felt tears sting in her eyes. "Please...Just think about it. It...It may be stupid, a really foolish thing to think...But...I have hope that..." Her hands trembling so much that it felt as if they were slowly freezing in place. "That this may work..."

Konngara didn't know what to say, or even what to think. She felt nauseated, she couldn't think straight. The idea seems insane to her...But as she dwelled on it, it started to make some kind of unusual, seemingly impossible sense. The disk is the seal that kept her inside...If she were to break the disk, it would break the seal, right? She had broken seals with her sword before...Although they weren't objects like Kikuri's was. But she couldn't be sure, she knew so little about her sword's abilities, something only one cursed to serve Jigoku had. But as much as she wanted to deny it...Part of her was also hoping, convinced that this would free her, end her suffering, and let her live freely. She could feel the warmth Jigoku had to offer, walk around and feel the ground below her feet for the first time in centuries. To speak after years of silence, to go where ever she wished...She would have freedom.

"Konngara..." Kikuri mumbled from within her disk, although she wouldn't be able to hear it. Worry was stuck on both of their faces as they looked at each other.

"...Are you...Really sure about this?"

Kikuri looked surprised, that Konngara would actually consider...She though that there was no way she'd even agree to it, knowing that...

Kikuri managed a smile again, nodding slowly. "I am."

Despite how much she didn't want to, filled with fear, worry, and sympathy...Sympathy that Kikuri would ever have to think about such an awful thing, and fear that she would lose the one closest to her...That Kikuri would-...

She cringed, not wanting to think of the word 'die.' But a little bit of hope, and Kikuri's round, pleading eyes staring up at her made her hand slowly unsheathe her sword, positioning it carefully above her head. She could barely keep her grip, and she felt sweat roll down her neck. She looked at Kikuri, who smiled sadly again, closing her teary eyes and preparing herself for what was to come. Konngara closed her eyes, seeing Kikuri flash a last reassuring smile before she swung her blade. The screeching noise that it made as it broke through the disk sent shivers down her spine. Although she couldn't see it, Kikuri flinched, and the surface of disk broke into a million cracks as if it were fragile glass, so much so she couldn't be seen through it.

Konngara's eyes opened only a little, unease making her not want to see what was in front of her. Her grip on her sword loosened, making it fall to the ground, as did she in despair. There was no noise, no hints of life. The disk lay against the rocky ground, dim and broken as if an empty shell. And to her, it was, as from what she could see, Kikuri was no longer there. Just a battered, broken prison. Her hands rose to her face and she stared wide-eyed into the darkness it caused with tears. She killed her. The only companion she ever had. The only person to bring her happiness in the eternity she'd have to spend here...The only one who she loved in both life and death.

And she killed her.

To her surprise, she heard a small clinking noise, making her hands leap from her face and for her to look back at the disk quickly, hope suddenly rising within her again. She watched for a few seconds, as small parts of the shattered disk fell from the rest. And then, it all fell to the ground at once, and suddenly, Kikuri fell out with it, coughing and hacking. Konngara could barely believe what she saw, and before she could even think, she rushed over to the girl's side. Kikuri continued to cough, and when she stopped, she slowly pushed her hair out of her face, and looked to Konngara.

"K-Kikuri!"

Konngara quickly pulled her into a hug, making the other cough a few more times as tears of relief streamed down her face. "T-thank-...Thank goodness..." She could barely speak through her smile.

"I told you...It'd be fine."

She spoke! It only made Konngara more happy, ignoring the headache that began due to so many emotions at once. She held Kikuri tighter, unable to contain her happiness. After a few seconds, she let Kikuri go a little, smiling down her. "Y-you're finally out! I-it actually-!..." Kikuri wasn't smiling... and Konngara found herself confused again. "Kikuri, you're out of your seal!...Isn't this amazing? What's wrong?"

"Konngara..." Kikuri's voice was quiet, inaudible if weren't for them being so close. "It...It is amazing...I can talk...I can feel your clothes." Kikuri's hand gently pinched and played with the fabric of Konngara's sleeve. "But...When you said your sword can cut through anything...It cuts through souls as well, doesn't it?"

"...Y-yes, but...What do you mean?"

"My soul...Is connected to the disk, it always has been."

Konngara looked horrified. "You...You knew this?! And you still-"

"It's...it's the only solution." Konngara stopped when she felt Kikuri's hand reach up and caress her cheek, so softly it barely felt like it was there, as if she were a ghost that'd fade away at any moment. A sad smile was on her face, and she too began to cry. "I'm...I-I'm sorry...I lied to you..."

"Kil-...Killing yourself?! You thought this was the solution?!" Konngara's voice tone heightened, to the point it cracked. Not in anger, but in anguish. "W-why?! How do you know it's-"

"Not exactly." Kikui interrupted, wiping her tears. "I'm...not like many here...I-I was still undergoing punishment...I don't know what for...I just think I was forgotten...But I haven't truly died yet..."

"What?"

"The w-wardens...they're the ones to start and finish punishments for those damned...and you..." Kikuris's voice shook. "And you just ended mine, didn't you?"

"I..." Konngara's brow furrowed, her whole body shook and she began to sob. "I don't know! I don't what your punishment was for, or h-how long...I wasn't the one told t-to punish you when you were d-damned here ! I wouldn't-" It was hard for Konngara to breath, she rubbed her eyes vigorously. "I don't know...I don't..."

"Oh, Konngara..." Kikuri hadn't expected this reaction, it pained her to see someone- the only one- dearest to her like this. Especially when she caused it, but...she knew that'd be okay in the end. She was sure of it. "Please, it'll be alright...I won't be gone forever..."

"W-wha..."

"It just that my punishment is over...And when someone's punishment is over...Their wander here forever as a spirit, right? You know this better than anyone." Despite her tears and pained expression, she still had a warm smile on her face. One Konngara loved, but at the moment, it only made her hurt more. "Which means...I'll be back here...As a spirit...It'll be a little awhile, I'm sure..."

"It...it takes...awhile..." Who knew how long? There is no 'time' in Jigoku.

"See? It'll be fine...Whe-" Kikuri was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "W-when I come back...I'll find you...You watch the spirits everyday...You'll find me...I'll be there."

"...Y-you...you better be..." Konngara shook her head. She didn't know how else to respond.

"Have I...Have I lied to you before?"

"Just now..."

"...Oh..." Kikuri let out a small, sad chuckle. She finally held Konngara back, cuddling as close as she could and resting her head against the yaksha. "It'll...all be fine...I promise."

Konngara wrapped her arms around her tightly, her hand beginning to stroke Kikuri's hair. Caught up in the moment, she hadn't taken the time to observe how she truly looked, without the disk making everything about her the same copper and rusted as it was. Her soft curls were a dark brown, as were her eyes, she had smooth tan skin, and a dress torn at the end just above her ankles, a faded amber color...Although plain in appearance, it meant the world to her.

"I...can actually feel things. Your clothes, your skin...You're warm..." Kikuri muttered, breaking the silence. Her voice was faint. "I longed for a moment like this..."

Konngara looked over her again, her appearance having changed. Her skin a bit paler, and her breathing sounded labored. Her eyelids drooped, eyes glassy and dazed. Her trembling had stopped, she was almost completely still. Konngara knew what was coming, and although she hated it...she felt calm. They both did, despite the situation. Only with each other did they feel like this, because they were the only ones each other had. Even when they had only first met, they felt like this. They'd spent an uncountable amount of time together, and were near inseparable. And now, Konngara knew that for the first time in decades, she'd be alone again...

"I'm...happy..." With what last energy she had, Kikuri looked up to Konngara, smiling best could. "I'm finally free...aren't I?"

"Yes..." Konngara closed her eyes and smiled, continuing to stroke Kikuri's hair as she felt her body slowly go limp. The hand once gripping Konngara's shirt fell to her side. And a few final tears dripped down from both their cheeks.

"You're free."


End file.
